paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder Pup p4
The story of how Thunder joined the Paw Patrol Parts * Thunder pup P1 * Thunder pup p2 * Thunder Pup P3 * You are here Characters * Thunder * Dakota * Confetii * Smiley * Gadget * Gertrude Story *Thunders Title Card* Thunder Pup Part 4 Thunderpuptitlecard.jpg “Haha!” Thunder laughed grinning slightly at the joke Dakota had told him. Dakota smiled. “Seee! I told you I could get you too smile!” Dakota said Thunder immediately covered his mouth frowning. “What, I wasn't smiling..” He said looking away. “Ohh sure you weren't!” Dakota laughed turning to yell something at Confetii, Gertrude, Smiley and Gadget. “Guess what guys! I got Thunder too Smile!” He said. The four looked back in amazement. “You really did?!” Confetii ran over pouting “ Darn it I wanted to be the one..” “Wow! He actually smiled for once!” Gadget said. “Yeah but now he's embarrassed I think..” Dakota was cut off by Thunders sharp tone. “Did you just say ‘Him’?!” He sat up growling. Dakota looked back at him quickly startled by how close Thunders nose was too his. “Y-Y-Yeah..” he stuttered. Thunder groaned loudly adding a growl at the end. “I am FeMaLe!!” She growled loudly. “I..um..You just...Looked so Masculine..” Dakota said closing his eyes and trying too too be that scared. Thunder groaned again. “You dont see me going around and calling you Female!” She said turning around and storming out of the building leaving behind the Paw Patrol and the pups she thought were her friends. Dakota quickly ran to Ryder worried about Thunder. “Ryder! Thunder ran away!” Dakota said. “What?” Ryder said picking up his pup pad real quick and turning it to call the pups. “Paw patrol to the lookout!” The pups all jumped into the elevator and got to the top. Jumping out. “Ready for action Ryder Sir!” Chase barked. Ryder grabbed his pup pad and started to play the scene. “Thunder got upset over something and ran away, we need to find her!” Ryder said. “Dakota I need you to track her down.” Ryder said. “Lets get back on the Tracks!” Dakota said. “Marshall I need you to go with Dakota incase Thunders hurt!” “Im Fired up!” Marshall said. “Paw Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder said. Dakota and Marshall going down there slides and jumping into their Vehicles. Soon enough they were on the road, Dakota leading Marshall to find Thunder. Dakota took a bit of time before he suddenly saw a small branch fall from a tree. He looked up and saw a flash of white and some leaves fell down. He sighed running over to the tree. “Thunder!” He yelled up into the tree. She glared down at him making him wince “Im sorry that we all thought you were a girl!” He replied. Her gaze softened for a second when she then glared again. “I thought I might have found a home! With pups that liked me and possibly cared!” She yelled back the pain showing in her eyes as she fought back tears “I thought you guys liked me!” She growled before crawling further into the tree. Dakota gave Marshall a wave and the dalmatian drove his firetruck away leaving just Dakota and Thunder. “Thunder please listen, we care about you..” He said trying to climb into the tree “I care about you!” He said. Thunder started to take a few steps down moving closer to Dakota. “Please come back, Ryder gave you a job in the paw patrol because he cared about you!” Dakota said. Thunder smiled again taking another step down but this time her paw hit a piece of bark that was loose and she slipped falling down towards Dakota. The two rolled back and Thunder ended up laying on top of Dakota making the both of them laugh and blush. Thunder helped Dakota up and the two rode in his Jeep home. Thunder smiled thinking that for once. The pups who took her in really did care about her. Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fannon Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Koho2001s Stories